Much Ado About Chocolates
by jade
Summary: AU One-shot. Ryuuen and Genrou are best friends who have two seperate love problems. Will they win the hearts of the ones they love?


Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Here's my little contribution to what I know will be a mass rush to write romantic little one-shots. ^_^. Hope you all like it. Oh yeah, and it DOES switch P.O.V.'s. It's an AU. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

Warnings: Shounen-ai. Swearing. Yeah, that's pretty much it.

Much Ado about Chocolates

            I clutched my books to my chest. I thought about the large precious box full of various little chocolates. I was going to give it to him. I was going to. This year, definitely. 

            It was a little ritual of mine, every Valentine's Day I would swear I was going to give a box of chocolates to this guy that I was in love with. Yeah, I'm a guy in love with another guy, but really, is that so unreasonable? Especially when it came to Saihitei? You see, when we were like ten, he bought me a box of chocolates. Technically he also bought a box of chocolates for my friend Genrou too and told us that next Valentine's Day, we should all get each other chocolates. When I turned eleven, that's when I realized that I had a crush on Saihitei. 

            So every year I tried to give him a box of chocolates only to run away, lose my nerve, or didn't get a chance to see him. 

            But now there was an obstacle. Saihitei, my oldest friend next to Genrou, had a girlfriend.

            Which meant he was straight. 

            As you can imagine, this put a damper on my spirits. But today, I was determined. 

            _You know what they say, when life hands you lemons…_

_            Break out the tequila!_

_            Wait, no, that's not what they say, that's what Genrou would say. _

_            When life hands you lemons…_

_            Eat them!_

_            No, no, NO! That's what Miaka would say! Think Doukun! What would Doukun say?_

_            When life hands you lemons, make lemonade. This phrase was probably-_

_            Okay, that is enough; you got the gist of it. _

_            The internal dialogue needs to stop because everyone is staring at you._

"Eheh…" I rubbed the back of my head feeling sheepish. That's when something hit me hard on the back.

            "Ryuuen! Man, why are you standing there with that fucking weird look on your face?" Genrou asked me. Genrou had bright orange hair that was slightly wild, which sort of described his personality. Obnoxiously loud and was a total troublemaker. But I loved him anyways. 

            "Hey! Genrou!" I hit him equally as hard on the back. "I'm debating the philosophical implications of the phrase, 'When life hands you lemons, make lemonade.'"

            "You sound like fucking Doukun." Genrou grimaced. He liked Doukun, who was three years younger than us but was graduating this year because Doukun was a super genius. 

            "How would you know what that sounds like?" I raised an eyebrow at him. 

            "Gah! What the…?! Fuck!" Genrou flustered horribly and seemed to be trying to think of a good comeback and prove his masculinity all at once. Truly, the struggle was great to watch. The struggle died down and he looked for a new subject. "Why don't you carry your books in your book bag like fucking normal people?" Genrou was one of the few people who knew about me liking Saihitei or the fact that I was gay. The only other people who knew was my family (mostly because Kourin accidentally announced it over dinner one day), Miaka (Which meant that Kishuku knew.), and Houjun.

            "There's a box of chocolates in my bag that I don't wanna smash." I explained. 

            "Oh fuck, it's Valentine's Day, isn't it?" Genrou hit his forehead with his hand. "Shit that means its 'Watch Ryuuen Try to Give Saihitei Some Fucking Chocolates' Day." And then he went into one of the single worst impersonations of Saihitei and me ever. First it was a deep voice, "Oh, Ryuuen, you bought me chocolates." Then the high pitched voice which was supposed to be me. It wasn't my fault that I looked like a girl! Just because I'm skinny and I don't have any facial hair! And I do have long purple hair which I suppose is my fault since I refuse to cut it. "Oh Saihitei, you're so great!" I hit him on the back of the head. 

            "I am going to murder you." I told him quietly. "Besides, I can't give it to him, he has a girlfriend and…"

            "Shit, Ryuuen, they aren't _married_." Genrou rolled his eyebrows. "It's your senior year, you're both going off to college, you could at least fucking tell him."

            "Yeah, when you and Kouji elope, I'll be all over that." I shot back.

            "Kouji and I aren't fucking eloping!" Genrou's voice rose to a slight whine. 

            "Who's eloping?" We turned around to see Houjun. Genrou's face was a burning shade of red. 

            "No one…Ryuuen's being fucking stupid." Genrou grumbled. 

            "Happy Valentine's Day, no da!" Houjun pulled out two boxes of sweethearts and handed one to each of us. 

            "Hey, thanks Houjun!" I opened up the box and ate one. Genrou said something that was barely audible but sounded like a thank you. "Genrou says thank you too." 

            "Yeah, thanks." Genrou was looking at his feet. Odd. 

            "Hey, hey, hey, hey!" I was glomped from behind by a totally hyper Miaka. "So today, I woke up and there were roses everywhere and I was like 'Omigod! Kishuku must have done this!' and then I went downstairs and my mom had let him in early that morning and he made me chocolate chip pancakes and he shaped them like hearts! It was the cutest thing ever and then he gave me a ton of chocolates and I was so surprised because like I knew he was going to get me something but I didn't know what and-"

            "Did anyone buy tranquilizers?" Genrou asked quietly and I stifled a giggle. I love Miaka to death but she and Kishuku had decided to go for cutesiest couple ever or something. I remember when they first got together, what a total nightmare that was. They couldn't be out of each other's sight for more then five seconds and spoke in baby talk to each other. They had gotten considerably better and the baby talk had stopped. 

            "Miaka, wait for me!" Kishuku came running up to us. 

            "And then we got into the car and oooooooh Kishuku!" Miaka detached herself from me and glomped Kishuku instead. "I was just telling them about this morning." 

            "Miaka…" Kishuku went bright red and the only sound was Genrou snickering. 

            "Ryuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnn!!!" Glomped again for the second time that morning. The person was much lighter so I grabbed them and flipped them over my shoulder, mostly because it was Kourin and she was used to it. "You didn't drive me to school!"

            "I…had to do something." I had left early to go buy a box of chocolates when I realized I had forgotten to the day before. I put her down. 

            "Oh gods, are you ever actually going to give Saihitei those chocolates?" Kourin already knew about the custom. Mostly through a riveting game of Truth or Dare when I was fourteen. It was riveting as it was when Kishuku admitted he was in love with Miaka. Of course it wasn't until freshman year that they actually got together.

            "I, geez, I dunno!" I threw up my hands in exasperation. "Like I said, he has a girlfriend and-"

            "Yeah but it's fucking Houki. That doesn't count. She's been stalking him since the fucking tenth grade and she's a total fucking nitwit." Genrou tried to be encouraging. I thought Houki was nice but of course Genrou would insult anybody just to cheer me up. 

            "So then there was this huge teddy bear! I mean, it was bigger then me! And I was like, 'Oh, Kishuku, this is the cutest thing ever!'" Miaka kept telling her story, not realizing that almost no one was paying attention to her. I decided to go to head for homeroom, one of four classes with Saihitei. So, after punching Genrou's arm and messing up Kourin's hair, I was on my merry way. 

            _Maybe I could go and buy another one and then give one to Saihitei and one to Genrou and say I bought them for my friends._

_            But then Saihitei might wonder why I didn't get one for Kishuku, we did meet him in the sixth grade…_

_            But Kishuku has a girlfriend so I can say I'm getting them for people who don't have a valentine. _

_            No, because Saihitei has a girlfriend…erghhhhhhh…why is this so complicated?_

I rounded the corner and was about to go inside when I heard voices arguing. Assuming it was none of my business, I decided to wait outside until they finished. 

            Then I realized it was Saihitei and Houki.

            "Shouldn't you go to your homeroom now?" Saihitei's voice, which didn't exactly yell asked her tiredly. 

            "Sometimes…" Houki's voice trailed off. "Sometimes I don't think you like me! I think you're in love with him!"

            I completely froze. What had I just heard?

            _Him? _

_            Him?_

_            HIM???_

_            Who the hell is 'him'? _

_            What are they arguing about?!_

The door suddenly opened and I quickly tried to make it look like I hadn't overheard anything. Houki came storming out, stopping at the door. "I-I-I'm breaking up with you! It's over!" Then she burst into tears and ran off. I blinked a couple of times before going inside. Saihitei's yellow eyes widened a little at the sight of me. 

            "Uh, hey." I tried to smile. Then I realized I probably wasn't all that convincing. 

            "Did you…?" Saihitei didn't finish his question so I avoided it. 

            "Did I what?" I decided to play dumb. 

            "Nothing." Saihitei shook his head. "Happy Valentine's Day Ryuuen."

            "Um…" I gulped and my fingers twitched as I thought of the box of chocolates as I slumped my bag in my seat next to him. "Um…" And strangely I found myself opening the bag and pulling out the box of chocolates. "Um…here." I held it out towards him. 

            "You…bought me chocolates?" Saihitei sounded strangely touched and I found myself blushing.

            "Yeah, I, uh…" I stammered as he took the box from me. "You know…I was just thinking about when we were all kids…so I thought, you know, since it's probably the last Valentine's Day we see each other…

            "I…thank you Ryuuen." Saihitei's features were lit up with a smile. I felt like I might melt into a puddle. 

            _I believe in miracles, since you came around, you sexy thing, you sexy thing, you sexy thing you! _

I have no idea why that song popped into my head but it caused me to start giggling horribly. So there I was, standing in an empty classroom with Saihitei looking at me as I giggled and tried to stop. 

            "Ryuuen…" Saihitei's voice made me stop my giggles rather abruptly. "There's something I need to-" And then the bell rang and students began to file in. 

            "Huh?" I waited for him to finish. 

            "I'll tell you after school." Saihitei told me. "Okay? I'll meet you in the parking lot right after the bell rings." 

            "Um, okay." I puzzled over what it might be. Maybe…he realized that I was in love with him and he wants to reject me? A horrible sinking feeling settled in my stomach. 

            _…I don't think this could get any worse._

------------------

            Its one fucking big sappy holiday for everyone else, but I wasn't about to fucking join in the festivities. Except stupid Houjun gave me candy.

            He's not really stupid…it's just…gah, okay, it's weird. It's just when we met Houjun, I thought he was really cool. He is really fucking cool. And he and Ryuuen get along really well. And then I noticed something:

            I was jealous of Ryuuen.

            It took awhile to admit it but…well, I like him. And not just in a 'we're fucking chummy pals' way like me and Kouji but in an 'I act like a fucking dork around him because he makes me fucking nervous' kind of way. 

            But I figured the guy was straight and so I never told a fucking soul though I guess I could have told Ryuuen because he would understand and all that shit. So I just hang out with him and try not to think about any weird subjects. But the guy fucking teases me all the time! I'm serious! 'I got you candy for Valentine's Day Genrou' and 'What are you doing after school? Do you want to hang out with me?' Ergh. 

            "Hey what's up?" I heard a voice behind me that was unmistakable. "Not much, I've got detention after school. Really? I think Genrou has detention too. Good, we can hang out together." I turned around and hit Kouji over the head.

            "Don't do that weird schizo thing man! That fucking creeps me out." I yelled at him. Kouji has this weird way of talking to himself that I really _don't_ fucking understand but there ya' go. 

            "So, you have detention?" Kouji looked at me hopefully. I thought about it.

            "Aw, SHIT!" I punched my right hand into my left. "I do have fucking detention! FUCK!" 

            "It's only two hours." Kouji shrugged. "That's cool though, I thought I was going to be in there with nobody I knew." 

            "But I was going to fucking hang out with Houjun today." I grumbled. Then I froze slightly. Like I said, not a fucking soul knew and I could only guess how Kouji would react to something like that. If he said one word of it to anyone, I would beat the shit out of him. 

            "You can just hang out with him after detention." Kouji shrugged. He hadn't noticed. Phew. "Unless you guys have special Valentine's dinner reservations?" 

            _Aw, shit._

"Dude, shut up!" I clamped a hand over his mouth. "We don't but if you say one word of this to anyone, then I'll kill you." Kouji's eyes widened and he backed up. 

            "Wait, wait, do you like Houjun or something?" Kouji asked and I probably looked like a deer in the fucking headlights. Then he started laughing.

            _He's fucking laughing at me! It's not funny dammit!_

"It's not funny." I protested weakly. 

            "I _knew_ you were gay!" Kouji grinned. "It was totally freaking obvious." 

            "It is not!" I was going to punch him. 

            "Sure it is." Kouji looked pretty calm for a guy who was about ten seconds from a very painful death. "You take like three hours on your hair-"

            "It fucking breaks off and looks shitty if I don't use that fucking conditioner!"

            "There was that time with the face mask-"

            "Ryuuen and Kourin fucking _made _me." 

            "And you get all weird around Houjun-"

            "I do not!" I grabbed Kouji in a headlock and was going to give him the beating of a fucking lifetime but oh nooooooo, who shows up? I dare you to fucking guess.

            "You two having fun?" Houjun grinned at us. I let go of Kouji and tried to straighten myself. Kouji was grinning like the fucking idiot he was. 

            "Hey Houjun, do you have detention today?" Kouji asked innocently. "'Cause that's where Genrou and I are headed after school."

            "You have detention?" Houjun cocked his head to one side and looked at me directly. I felt my face get hot and I tried not to shuffle my feet. I wasn't fucking Ryuuen. 

            "Yeah…uh, so you want to do something after I get out?" I asked him. 

            "Okay." Houjun beamed at me. "Oh, Kouji, Happy Valentine's Day." And he handed Kouji a box of candy.

            _What the fuck? Did he give one to everyone? Fuck…_

I felt really stupid right then. Oh well, at least I could fucking hang out with him. And ignore stupid daydreams of riding on the back of Houjun's bicycle that he took everywhere instead of a car, my arms around his slim waist…dammit. 

            "See you." Houjun smiled brightly at me before turning to leave. "Oh wait, where should we meet?"

            "Uh…I'll pick you up." I scratched the back of my head. That sounded okay. Plus he was fucking smiling at me. It made it harder to think. 

            "Okay." Houjun walked off. Kouji roared with laughter. And I attempted to beat him fucking silly.

----------------------

            Every line was perfect. Surely, all the greatest artists in the world would love to be able to paint a face like this. Long, slanted, elegant eyes with wonderfully long lashes and carefully taken care of hair. The kind of hair that one gets out of constant maintenance. Perfection. 

            I could only hope that Ryuuen thought so too.

            I confess that although I think I'm beautiful, that doesn't mean Ryuuen does too. And what Ryuuen thought mattered most. I left the bathroom, ignoring the ingrates that went to our school, writing ridiculous graffiti on the walls. Thus, the stereotype that boys bathrooms were disgusting continued to be true. Sometimes, I don't understand my gender.

             As I left the bathroom, I immediately ran into Houki.

            Now, I suppose I should explain the situation surrounding Houki. It also involves Ryuuen as well. I've known Ryuuen since I can remember and it was only natural that I fall in love with Ryuuen, who was so beautiful in both his looks and his heart. But, unfortunately, I did not think Ryuuen would be capable of falling in love with me. 

            I never said a word to Ryuuen about it. I was feeling more and more hopeless and decided to try and distract myself. I met Houki who was nice and looked a great deal like Ryuuen. It was wrong I suppose but I started going out with Houki. Houki began to figure it out and thus began to ask me why I wasn't more affectionate, why I didn't shower her in gifts, and on and on it went.

            So today, when she said it was over, I felt myself completely relieved. And then Ryuuen gave me chocolates. Ryuuen hadn't given me anything for Valentine's Day since we were little kids. I was up in the air. Maybe, just maybe, Ryuuen did like me. So I decided that I was going to confess to Ryuuen that day. 

            But right now, I needed to deal with Houki.

            "Saihitei?" Her brows were furrowed and I could tell from her sniffling and her red eyes that she had been crying probably all day. "Look, I'm sorry about this morning." 

            "I'm sorry too." I apologized. "I shouldn't have been mean to you."

            "I-I knew you would understand!" Houki threw her arms around me, which surprised me. "It would have been so horrible if you would have left me on Valentine's Day." I had a horrible feeling.

            It looked like it was up to me, with all my eloquent words to tell Houki what was going on.

            "We're not a couple anymore." I realized this wasn't quite the way I wanted to say it. "You were right; I am in love with him."

            "No…you can't be!" Houki shook her head. "You can't really be in love with him over me!" 

            "I am, I always have been. I should have told you Houki…I shouldn't have led you on." I felt horrible; after all, Houki was a nice person. 

            "What if he doesn't like you?" Houki asked. 

            "That's a chance I'm willing to take." I told her. "You're a good person Houki, but I'm not in love with you." 

            "How could you?" Houki's eyes began to tear up. "I hope he hates you!" Houki whirled around and ran off, probably to seek comfort in her friends. 

            I was struck by those words. What if Ryuuen did hate me for telling him? But I was still determined. I was going to hide away any more. This year was the last year before we would be going off to college. What if someone swept Ryuuen off his feet while he was at college? 

            Or they did today already? 

            I went out to the parking lot where I saw Ryuuen. I smiled and realized that it was time I told Ryuuen the truth, like he deserved.

----------------------

            _Okay, he's just standing there. _

I shuffled my feet and tried to look as casual as possible while he approached. 

            _Just be cool Ryuuen. You know, like the opposite of how you usually are._

I rubbed my nose, it was really cold out. I'm sure I looked pretty gawky standing there in my black jacket and my Gryffindor scarf that Kourin had knitted for me once and I loved to death. (Hey, Gryffindor was the official house of gay boy love, which was decided by me, Miaka, and Kourin because of Sirius and Lupin.) Plus a purple knitted hat that Genrou had bought me for my birthday one year. 

            "Hello Ryuuen." Saihitei smiled at me.

            "Hey." I tried to think of something to say. "Did you see Miaka and Kishuku today? I wonder how Kishuku plans to top himself next year!" 

            _Wow, Ryuuen. I mean, wow. You are a complete and utter dork. _

_            Someone's got to be the best at it! It might as well be me!_

"Those two certainly are happy." Saihitei was still smiling so I figured I hadn't completely ruined it. "Listen, Ryuuen…"

            "What's with that serious look?" I seriously did not want to hear a rejection and I was now avoiding the subject. 

            "I have to tell you something." Saihitei took another step towards me and I felt my heart start thumping. 

            _QUIET DOWN THERE!!!_

"What?" I asked in a small voice. Another step and I had to look up at him. 

            "I wanted you to know…" Saihitei was hesitating. Was it that hard for him to say that he knew I liked him and that he didn't feel the same way? "That…I'm in love with you."

            My mouth dropped open.

            _Wait. Wait. You're asleep. _

_            You're obviously dreaming and when you wake up, it'll be Valentine's Day and you'll realize you're a sappy spazz. _

_            Guys like Saihitei do NOT fall in love with guys like me. _

"You…you're…" I tried to make sense of it. I wasn't waking up. This was real. What did I do? My knees were shaking very badly and then…

            Well, then Saihitei kissed me!

            If one of his arms hadn't wrapped around my waist, I think I would have fallen over and passed out from a happiness seizure. 

            I had never been kissed before. Other then family members. So when he pulled away, I was blushing and stammering so bad that I don't think I could have gotten out a coherent sentence if I wanted to. I had temporarily forgotten how to speak.

            "It's okay…if you don't feel the same way." Saihitei averted his eyes. 

            "I do, I do, I do!" I felt like I had just had the sugar rush of a lifetime. "I mean…yeah, I'm in love with you too." And there was much hugging. Then I realized there was a third person hugging us. We both turned in surprise to see Miaka there.

            "You guys are soooooooooooooooooo cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuteeeeeeeeeeeee." Miaka did not seem embarrassed at all that she had interrupted the moment. "Are you guys together?!"

            "Oh geez, Miaka…" Kishuku ran up to us and started to lead Miaka away. "Sorry guys, she ate a lot of candy today and…yeah…I turned around for a second…" 

            "It's okay Kishuku!" I waved at him. "I'll just make sure to burst in on your guys' date tonight."

            "Please don't Ryuuen." Kishuku pleaded. 

            "Okay, just this once." I tried to make it sound as though I was wonderfully forgiving. Then I turned back towards Saihitei, he was laughing a little. We caught each other's eyes. "You wanna come to my house and have hot cocoa? We have the instant kind with the miniature marshmallows." 

            _Gods…you SPAZZ!_

"I would love to." Saihitei offered his arm and I took it and together we walked off towards our cars.

-----------------------

            "Okay, I officially hate you guys." 

            It was a statement I made about forty times a day but I had to put it in there again. I really liked my friends, all my friends. However, right then, I was with my usual group of friends with consisted of some pretty odd characters and on Valentine's Day, they were like three times worse then usual. 

            When was Tetsuya going to come? He promised me right after school!

            To my right were the Bu twins, Shunkaku and Koutoku, identical down to the last hair and unable to leave the other alone. I noticed several people were watching the twins who were cuddling.  To my left was Ayuru and Kaen who were going out but you couldn't tell just from listening to them. They were probably into some weird kind of S&M that would probably give me nightmares if I really thought about it. Behind them, pouting was Chuin who was hopelessly in love with Ayuru. If he wasn't such an asshole to everyone, I might feel a bit sorry for him. Chuin could be okay, as long as you kept the conversation away from Ayuru. 

            "You always say that." Kaen told me. "If it was true, you must really like pain."

            "And in that case, you should let me take you home and not that little boy." Ayuru smirked. He only smirked. 

            "You're such an ass!" Kaen shoved him a little. Chuin looked hopeful.

            "That little boy is older then you and far more experienced." I countered. He was referring to Tetsuya who was Miaka's brother's friend. He was also my boyfriend. 

            "Hey, no fighting." Shunkaku broke in; his arm around Koutoku who had his hand in Shunkaku's back pocket. 

            "We're all friends." Koutoku reminded us. 

            "However, we are not all incestuous lovers." Chuin quipped. Shunkaku and Koutoku just cuddled closer.

            "Shut up Chuin; don't make fun of people who can actually get laid." I was the prime defender of the two boys. 

            "Hey, Yui!" I turned to see Tetsuya running up; his sunglasses had gone a little lop-sided from running. It was completely adorable and I felt all my frustrations melt away. 

            "Here comes the boy toy." Ayuru rolled his eyes. 

            "Drop dead!" I hissed. 

            "No matter how many times I tell him to, he doesn't." Kaen pretended to be sad. 

            "So, you're into that…" Ayuru's eyebrows actually wiggled. Oh gods, Tetsuya, run faster, I do _not _want to be traumatized.

            "Hey you guys!" Tetsuya waved at them. "Are you ready to go Yui?" 

            "Um…can we bum a ride off you guys?" Koutoku smiled at us pleadingly. "Our car's in the shop and our parents can't pick us up…please?"

            _You've got to be kidding me…_

"Sure, why not?" I felt tired. 

            "Actually…can I have a ride too?" Chuin asked. I wanted to tear my hair out as Tetsuya told them he'd be happy to give them a ride. 

            "I officially hate you guys."

---------------------

            I picked him up after two hours of detention in which Kouji and I got even _more _fucking detentions. That should be fucking illegal to give me more goddamn detentions when I'm already in fucking detention. I hate teachers so much. 

            _Besides, all we were doing was throwing paper airplanes at each other…If they hadn't sat us on opposite sides of the fucking room…_

Houjun was waiting for me and came running out the door. My car is the opposite of cool. My mom told me that if I wanted a car, I had to get a job. So I work at a record store and got enough for a hunk of junk. And that's being fucking nice about it. 

            "I like your car." Houjun told me as soon as he got in. Not only was it a shitty maroon color but there was garbage everywhere and stuff all over the backseat. I should have cleaned it out before I came. 

            "It's a piece of shit." I shrugged. "Whadda' ya' wanna do?" 

            "It's up to you." Houjun was peering at the roof of the car where Kouji had smashed a rather large spider and not cleaned it up at all earlier that day. It was a fucking spider; he didn't have to freak out. Black widows are not that fucking poisonous. 

            "Dinner and a movie?" I tried to look at the road and not at him. 

            "Sounds like a date no da." I hated it when he fucking said shit like that. It was like he knew and he was just fucking making fun of me. I was pissed. 

            I pulled the car over and Houjun was looking at me in surprise. I was gripping the steering wheel as hard as I could. 

            "Is something wrong?" Houjun blinked his eyes at me. 

            "Yes!" I was fucking sick of this. "Don't fucking say shit like that!" Houjun looked taken aback. I tried to be nicer. "I mean, dammit, you don't have to make fun of me because I like you." 

            _You weren't supposed to fucking tell him you idjit. _

_            Great, he's going to fucking freak. _

_            You're so fucking stupid Genrou. _

"I wasn't." 

            One of Houjun's hands was covering one of mine. I looked up at him, completely fucking surprised by this turn of events. This was something right out of one of those dopey manga comics that Ryuuen reads. And I steal and pretend not to like. What? Cardcaptor Sakura was badass.

            "I didn't know you liked me no da." Houjun was looking straight into my eyes and I felt a weird tingling sensation in my stomach. "I thought…well…I liked you too. A lot. But I thought you and Kouji-"

            "KOUJI?!" I yelled in surprise. "We're just fucking friends." Houjun looked at me for a few more moments.

            "How about that dinner and movie?" Houjun was grinning. 

            "Yeah, I'm fucking starving." I agreed. 

            "It's a date then." Houjun squeezed my hand. 

            "Fuck yeah!" 

------------------------

            Please review and this is your happy v-day present Teresa! I know you like gay boys and I know you likee the sap, even if you pretend not to. ^_^. I'm so sap happy right now. I hope you all liked it. Yet another fic I thought of while I was in the shower…


End file.
